Munasutzil
Called 'The infested scalp of Talamar' by some, 'The Big Honey Hive' by others, Munasutzil is carved into the porous sheer cliff faces of the northern coast. Once rich in minerals, gold and jewels. Opportunists, profiteers and miners colonised the land, digging deep into the walls, and deeper into the caves for wealth. The tunnels and twist and turn, their fullest labyrinthine depths a mystery lost to time, along with the hoarded treasures therein, waiting to once again be found. Though the icey winds of the northern coast may seem inhospitable and the stoney face of Munasutzil may seem skeletal and dead, life bustles on under the surface. The wealth and advantageous position of the city makes it a hub for those traders looking to make their first foot steps on dryland, even if it's a bit more vertical than anticipated. Peoples from all over the world live within the countless chambers of The Hive, some a little less law abiding than others. It's certainly easy to get lost there, and some like it that way. Helping people find their way around the hive in search of treasures is an industry in and of itself. People with a nack for being able to get back out of the depths in one piece are highly sought after by clueless business prospectors, bounty hunters with poor judgement and wannabe adventurers looking to explore the dungeon like depths for the lost wealth. In fact a large portion of the city's income comes from poor souls, injecting money into the local economy for food, shelter, and workforce. Only to eventually be chewed up and spat back out. Business can and does flourish in Munasutzil, if you're willing to play by it's rules. Though the competition may be cut-throat in more ways than one. They say if you can make it in Munasutzil, you can make it anywhere. In Deepest Munasutzil, no light dares to tread, criminals come to hide within the dark corridors where the authorities dare not probe too deeply or they may never come back out. Traders in their lantern lit black markets make signs of flourescent rocks and algaes, painting and scraping livery that glows like neon in the dark. Life is cheap here, Everything is cheap here. It all has a price. It is true, the other layers of Munasutzil are safe, but things slowly become more dark and sinister within, deeper still in catacombs and tightest tunnels of the place, you will find the Yinglets. Pushed to the edges of civilisation; the darkest depths, the lowest levels, the native race of Munasutzil fight for scraps. Small and gangly, swift and cunning, though perhaps not very smart, Yinglets try to preserve their old ways. They speak their own language. and know the pores of the rock like no other. They have little interest in gold, at least traditionally. You do find the occaisional Yinglet looking for wealth or adventure able to take you where other guides will never find, but typically they are more interested in good food and song! There are no gods or kings in Munasutzil, we care only for what fits in the hand; food, gold, or the handshake of a deal made fair and square. Thieves, Wealthy Businessmen, Explorers and Beggars all rub shoulders in The Scalp of Talamar, A world like no other deep within the stone! And when the summer winds bring trade ships that fill the air with the scent of spices, those winds find the many tunnels and atriums of Munasutzil just right, and the atriums of The Big Honey Hive sing their ancient song. Ecology Being on the coast, Munasutzil has access to sea life; shellfish, seaweed, and fishes all provide sources of food to the locals, there are birds that nest in the walls and rocks by the sea, and there are also mountain goats, who are a source of meat and milk and wool. As far as plants, there are starchy root vegetables that penetrate the rocks, with grasses and herbs at the surface. There areas of farmland at the peaks of Munasutzil, and places within the corridors where the roof opens out to the air. Seeds and plants are traded for, and with, some more notable and highly sought after crops of Munasutzil include coffee beans, a mushroom that can be used to make something very similar to chocolate, chilipeppers, and a type of sweet potato that has many uses from noodles to adhesives. Food in the hive is full of herbs and spices. Infrastructure There is a mayor, and a local police force, though they are typically rather ineffective beyond of the outer layers of the city, and seem mostly interested in trying to get businesses to use the local port and collecting taxes from explorers and tourists. There is an election every few years, though the current mayor has run unapposed for some time. As you leave the Complex capital of Munasutzil, it spreads out into rocky mountain areas, temperate and dry, though with rainy seasons. Category:Kingdoms